Kirigakure
Kirigakure : ( Kirigakure no Sato, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Mist) is the hidden village of the Land of Water. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kiri has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage, of which there have been only one in its history so far, Hayate. Description Befitting its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners. Kirigakure's architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Most of the buildings have vegetation growing on their roofs. The standard attire for Kiri shinobi revolves around a pinstriped material which the shinobi wear as bracers and greaves which merge into their sandals. Underneath this, they wear a full-black shirt and pants over which they wear the villages' standard grey flak jacket. Some also wear waist-guards. Many Kiri ninja use Water Release techniques. Due to the village's high number of missing-nin, Kiri has a subdivision of Anbu known as hunter-nin that are specifically tasked with eliminating these defectors. Creation/Founding of Kiri Kirigakure was officially founded by Miyuki Hozuki's grand father in 16900 and was passed to Miyuki's father at the time of his death. Kirigakure has many rich resources which make it a valuable asset to the Shinobi trading route,(Which is Konoha, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Kumogakure.) During the time of Miyuki's grandfather , Kirigakure had alot of enemies who tried to plunder the surrounding areas for its resources, but the thick heavy mist is what gave Kiri shinobi their advantage. In 16920 the Mizukage mansion was built in honor of the old man who's name was Saizō Kirigakure. Miyuki's dad changed his last name to Hozuki and so began the Hozuki clan when he came into power. There are 4 clans in the Hidden Mist Village and they are as followed Kaguya, Yuki ,Baburu ,and Hozuki. Each demonstrating a different unique power/skill. Clans within Kirigakure The Hōzuki Clan ( Hōzuki Ichizoku) The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid state using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and It has also produced at least one Mizukage of the village. The name "Hōzuki" means "Demon Lantern" , which is the Japanese word for the Chinese Lantern, a plant bearing fruit which resemble Chinese paper lanterns. The Kaguya Clan ( Kaguya Ichizoku) Is a clan, known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values, and descendants of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, as selected few have inherited a derivative of her original ability to manipulate one's bone structures. Some Kaguya possess the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku from Kaguya's original bone-manipulating ability. This ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. The Kaguya clan was noted for being very savage, relying on raw brute force and no battle tactics. The Yuki Clan (Yuki Ichizoku) The country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja in combat, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the gruesome battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with the kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding for their own safety. After Lady Miyuki was named Mizukage she led the Yuki clan out of the shadows of hiding causing great controversy within the village, Most of the Yuki clan serve the Mizukage now as elite guards or hunter-nin. They are one of Mists most loyal clans. The Baburu Clan (Baburu Ichizoku) Shinobi of this clan have a special kekegenkai called the Baburu technique which translates to "bubble technique" members of this clan are often known as aristocrats and are on higher noble families, they were mainly the ones to drive the Yuki clan into hiding after the civil war. They are often well dressed and the first to speak our their thoughts in any political event. They believe they should be in charge. Their Bubble technique is highly dangerous and amongst one of the hardest to learn in Kiri. kiri_002.png|Kiri Kiri 001.png Category:Locations